clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Go-Log-Go
Tips to play with Go-Log-Go * Slow and Steady **Golem is strong but it costs 8 Elixir to deploy. For the first 2 minutes, you should drop the Golem at the border of the map so you could generate more elixir to build up your combo. This strategy also allows you to predict how the opponents are going to counter your Golem. Use your Minion Horde, Fire Spirits, and Log effectively depends on what the opponent are going to do. **Deploy Golem at the border of the arena. Build up your Golem combo with Archers and Musketeer. Bring a spell to eliminate swarms. * Golem and Musketeer / Archers Combo **Golem itself can do a lot of damage to the tower if left unanswered. However, the opponent would try hard to stop your Golem. Therefore, you need to support the Golem with ranged troops and spells from behind. Musketeer and Archers are great ranged troops in Clash Royale. They could take down any troops that block the Golem from reaching the tower. If this combo successfully targets the tower, the tower will be destroyed for sure. **Offend with the Golem combo slowly and steadily by deploying the Golem at the border of the map. Generate more Elixir to deploy Archers and Musketeer along the way to the opposing tower. Archers and Musketeer must be staying behind the Golem. Be aware of Fireball. * Minion Horde could be the key to win **Pairing Golem with Minion Horde could destroy a tower in no time. However, the Minion Horde is fragile. Minions can be countered by 2 Fire Spirits very effectively. Besides, Minion Horde also cannot survive more than 2 seconds within Poison’s range. Therefore, you are good to go when you found the opponent’s deck is weak against air units like X-Bowler and Golem deck itself. Bait the opponent’s spells and offend with Minion Horde could bring you three crowns. **Deploy Golem at the border of the map. Bait the opponent’s Zap, Poison, or Fireball with Archers and Musketeer. If the opponent used the spells, deploy your Minion Horde immediately to assist the Golem. If not, leave the Archers and Musketeer to pair with Golem. * Utilize Log for Both Offense and Defense **The Log is a very useful legendary card which only costs 2 Elixir. The best feature of the Log is it could push back any troops in the arena and wipe out all weak swarms in its path. Offensively, you can protect the Golem with Log, as Log could kill every weak swarm units in the arena. Things are getting better when all the blink decks have a lot of low-hitpoints troops. Defensively, the Log pushes back every troop that is approaching the tower so the tower has more time to do more damage to the opposing troops. * Focus on Defense **As mentioned just now, it’s difficult to take down a tower with the same decks for both experienced players. Taking down one tower is enough to win the game. Therefore, your defensive strategies must be strong enough to be able to compete with the top players over the world. In other words, the longer your towers survive in the arena, the higher chance you would win the game. Be patient! **Never forget what deck the opponent played and reserve the troops that could counter his/her cards.Focus on defending the tower. Every tower directly affects the result.The best of the case is to defend with positive elixir trade. Tips For Playing Against Other King's Cup Decks The Frozen Hog Ice Spirit freezes the Hog Rider while Musketeer / Minion Horde eliminates the Hog Rider. Log pushes back the Hog Rider and its team to gain more time for the Princess Tower and defenders to kill them. Dark Lighting Deploy your Golem slowly and steadily to offend.Keep your Minion Horde to defend the Lumberjack & Dark Prince combo, as they could not target air units. If you can defend very well, deploy more troops to assist the Golem. Go-Log-Go When battling with the same deck, you must drop your Golem first. Bring a Poison. Keep your Minion Horde to take down the opposing Golem. The Raging Balloon With proper combo and strategies above, you can deal with the Raging Balloon very well. Keep your Musketeer to take down Balloon. The Log is effective to counter the Witch. X-Bowler Let the X-Bow targets your Golem first, as you have no Zap and Lightning to reset X-Bow. Musketeer can take down X-Bow in a distance. Use Log to kill Princess and then Minion Horde will help you clear all the opposing troops, as X-Bowler deck is weak against air units. Be aware of Fireball. Mirror, Miner, Muskies When you see Three Musketeers, cast Poison in their path. Then the Log will kill them all instantly. Defend the Miner and Knight with Archers, Musketeer, and Minion Horde. Plays the proper Golem combo.